


A Good Boy

by TheAngryKimchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, Loki is 35+, M/M, Oral Sex, Thor is 17-ish, Twitter RP, Uncle Loki (Marvel), Uncle/Nephew Incest, embedded pics and gifs, how do i even tag this?, not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/pseuds/TheAngryKimchi
Summary: Uncle Loki looking after his very spoiled and slutty nephew.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: Uncle Loki // A Thorki Collection





	A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooookay! So, here's the [original post/thread](https://twitter.com/TheAngryKimchi1/status/1220179378291781633) on twitter. I am trasferring it here so it will be easier to read. 
> 
> A week later and I'm still not sure how it escalated to this, but I certainly have to thank [horns4loki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyGirl68/pseuds/horns4loki) for emboldening my horny xD
> 
> Very little to no edit was done to this (finding the gifs took me too long sorry orz) so bear with us ^^
> 
> I have to warn everyone beforehand: _this is a mess, don't expect to read a proper fic!_

It's the year before Thor goes away into some Ivy-league college his father has chosen for him. 

He's everything a son of such a prestigious family shouldn't be: spoiled, lascivious, careless, disobedient, mouthy. He's been partaking into parties, drinking, property damage, illegal races, you name it and he has done it all. And he's been a spike in Odin's ass for most of his middle and high school years. 

Frigga is at the end of her wits with her son, her worrying for him has been driving her crazy and she pleads with Odin to do something. She can't have her little boy going away to college and (possibly) getting himself killed. 

So, Odin comes up with the only solution; his estranged brother, Loki, an ex marine. He's the only one expected to not take any of Thor's shit. 

Thor gets sent off. 

Is it a very pretty gift or Odin's revenge on him? Loki doesn't know and doesn't care. He has rules in his house that Thor must follow; he needs to give as much he takes, be home by 9pm and wake up at 6am like Loki, follow his uncle's busy schedule (Loki owns a very successful celebrity security company). 

The first few weeks are a literal hell for both of them, until Thor comes up with a plan: he will try to get on Loki's good side, whatever this might include. (Heh, it has worked before, why shouldn't it on his uncle?) 

Thus, he sets out to endear Loki to him. He's suddenly turned into a sweet innocent angel, all beautiful smiles, cute dimples and, if sometimes he forgets to put on a shirt or pants...well, it's summer and it's hot. 

Loki has none of that, though. He has been in Thor's shoes when he was younger, but the army school his father sent him to effectively beat it out of him. He will play along to Thor's game for a while, though. See how far the kid’s willing to drag this charade. And, oh, turns out Thor is willing to drag it as far as it goes. 

It's 2 months into summer and Thor has been trying his very hardest to seduce Loki, getting increasingly frustrated with Loki's little to no reaction at his advances. But there comes the day Loki's had enough. 

Any other man would have scolded the kid, put him back in his place, but Loki isn't any other man and Thor isn't any other kid and, while he does discipline him, it's not the way someone should do to family. 

Sadly, Thor's ended up getting too used to the whole situation (maybe even a little bit in love, too) so Loki's discipline, while providing him with an obedient nephew, turns out to be a little too much into Thor's tastes. 

Now, everything Thor does is with the purpose of riling his uncle up.

* * *

[And so it starts]

Uncle Loki can play dirty, too.  
  


I mean... it IS awfully hot out

Thor doesn't know how to react to that. Queue adorably confused and horny teenager

Uncle Loki can be a patient teacher when he wants to be...

He's a quick learner, too

Wearing Loki's shirts before he gets bigger than him because of all the working out:

Uncle Loki makes him healthy food (high in protein)

And makes him do his studying ( just because it's summer it doesn't mean he gets to slack off)

And when his schoolwork is done, it's...

It's the incentive, really. If he's a good boy he gets rewarded for it, if he's a bad boy he gets punished (doesn't matter if he enjoys both).

Uncle Loki does struggle to keep his cool sometimes.  


No wonder why...  
  


Sometimes thoughts of his nephew's beautiful body keep him awake at night, but he'd never admit it.

He can't help it. Not when Thor insists on making Loki's life hard (and not only) by walking around half-naked all the time.

Mmmm.... the yearning...

And the youngster's lewd tenacity.

Even a hard day's work can't stop him from fantasizing about his wicked nephew... so hot and wet... begging for his uncle to ruin him...

And he will do so beautifully, like the spoiled brat he is. He thinks that every wish of his will be instantly met, but Loki knows patience and he's going to teach Thor some, too.

Uncle Loki is contemplating a suitable punishment

It will have to be something that will teach him manners and decency.

When Thor starts lying to cover his tracks, Uncle Loki shushes him... he has a better use for that pretty mouth

Uncle Loki has Thor strip naked, and he's more than ready to learn what his uncle has to teach him. Loki refuses to touch him at first, making Thor get himself ready instead. Thor has never touched himself that way before and his uncle watches greedily as he wrecks himself.

Thor savours the moment, the exhilarating feeling of being watched with such naked lust. He doesn't last long but there will be time for this later - he's a young man, he'll be ready to go again in no time.

Against his better judgment, Uncle Loki leans in to reward his naughty nephew with a kiss. This is more familiar territory for Thor and he kisses his uncle skillfully, making Loki groan with lust. He can't wait to make his nephew come undone beneath him.

It's difficult to resist, but he does so on a groan. Loki pulls away, smirks down at Thor's affronted expression and moves further away from his grabby hands when he starts whining for him. "Be a good boy and you might get more next time," he says and exits the room.

Thor lays there stunned for a moment, cock aching. Where did he go wrong? He knows Loki wants him- what's with all the games? He gathers his pride and walks out of his uncle's room stark naked, heading to his own. He tries to touch himself but it's not the same without Uncle Loki

In the end he goes to bed tense from unresolved want and sulking. He'll try harder tomorrow. Maybe he should really start behaving better after all. Give Loki what he asked of him.

In his office, Loki ponders his treatment of Thor. He hates having to be so rough with him, but he knows his nephew needs to change his ways before really bad things happen. He tells himself if Thor learns to behave, he'll give his nephew a night he'll never forget- maybe more...

The next morning Thor is like a true angel. Loki wakes up and breakfast is already set out on the table, Thor's finished with his morning workout and for the first time he is fully clothed without his uncle having to berate him about it. Hmm, maybe this tactic has worked afterall

Since Thor has been good all day, Loki decides to take him to a party one of his clients is hosting that night.The sight of his nephew dressed in a suit stirs his blood. The way the tailored pants cling to his long legs and tight ass makes it hard for Loki to keep his resolve

In the party people keep throwing themselves at Thor left and right. They are all charmed from his big warm grins and educated way of speaking. Loki is seething inside. can't risk taking his eyes from his nephew because he doesn't know when some guest will deem it smart to pounce

Loki's blood boils when Thor tries to be gallant and kissing the lady guests' hands when he's introduced. One woman- Jean? Jane? simpers and giggles, inviting him to accompany her out onto the balcony. Loki follows at a discreet distance, trying to see what her scheme may be

She's giggling and blushing and Loki feels his stomach turn; a scientist like her turning into a sniveling schoolgirl because of a pretty face? _Ugh_. But what is Loki to do? He's the boys uncle in the end. He has no right to speak or act.

She's looking him up and down like he's a piece of meat, naked to her hungry gaze. Oh no... this won't do at all...

It's as he sees her reaching out her hand to touch softly on Thor's cheek that Loki barges in. Voice gentle and fakely-sweet when he asks after his nephew.

Loki's not sure if Thor's faking his confusion or if he truly is none the wiser of the woman's flirting.

Jane flounces off, leaving Loki alone with his nephew, his windblown blonde locks making him look like he just tumbled out of bed-or into it. Loki swallows hard,realizing he shouldn't be thinking of bed right now.Thor just looks at his uncle wishing he dared to kiss him right now

Instead, Loki sends him a haughty look. Thor doesn't know what he did wrong to deserve such a stare and no matter how much he tries Loki won't tell him. "We're leaving in 30. Stay where I can see you." Loki says and marches back inside. He'll have to give Thor a lesson later.

Thor's feelings are hurt- he didn't mean to upset his uncle! He'd been trying so hard to be good. Now he just wants to go home and put some space between himself and Loki, or he might give in to the temptation that had gripped him a few minutes ago and find out how Loki tastes...

The minutes don't seem to pass as Thor stands beside Loki, shuffling his feet in embarrassment. He just wants for the day to be over already, go to bed and wake up tomorrow and try again.

They sit in uncomfortable silence in the lobby of the hotel, waiting for the valet to bring Loki's car. Thor can't bear to look at his uncle, wanting to feel those elegant fingers all over his body,seeking out all the secret places he's sure his uncle knows would please him best

He squirms in his seat and averts his gaze when Loki looks at him. The walk to the car is awkward in the half-chub he has worked himself into, but he makes it alright, if a little slow as he falls back behind his uncle, almost trips on his feet when his eyes fall on Loki's butt.

When they get in the car,Loki stares at him fiercely for a moment.Thor shivers with desire as his uncle lays a possessive hand on his thigh. You'll take your suit off and hang it up as soon as we get home. Then come straight to my room."Yes, Uncle Loki,"Thor whispers submissively

The hand doesn't leave Thor's thigh until they get home and he's out of the car in seconds, nearly stumbling in his haste to get 5o his room and follow his uncle's orders.

He hurries to his uncle's room, bare skin prickling with goosebumps of anticipation. Opening the door, he gawks at the sight of his uncle stripped down, cock hard and lean muscles flexing under pale skin. He swallows hard at the realization that his uncle means business this time

Loki's eyes rave down his body. It feels heated and promising. Thor's dick fills at only the sight of him.

"Come here," his uncle says and leans back on the armchair in the corner of the room. Long legs stretched in invitation.

Thor walks over,entranced by the sight of his uncle's thighs spread open in invitation.He drops to his knees and stares up at Loki, desire burning in his eyes as he watches his uncle lazily stroking his cock. The tip is wet and Thor licks his lips, hoping he'll be allowed to taste it

His uncle smirks down at him."Come on, boy, you know what to do, don't you?" He drawls, stroking his cock. Thor nods, suddenly shy. It has one of Loki's eyebrows rising high on his forehead in faked sudden shock on his face. "Then, perhaps you don't want to?"

"No no, I want to,"Thor whines, leaning in and licking delicately at the head of his uncle's cock.Loki hisses at the feel of his nephew's warm wet tongue on his sensitive flesh. He loves how eager the boy is.He pats him on the head.

"Mind your teeth,"he says, gently pulling him in

"I know," Thor pouts, petulant. Baby blues glaring at his uncle for a beat. He starts sucking on the head, stroking the base in long, slow motions. It's suddenly a great feat for Loki to keep his eyes open, but he doesn't want to miss even a single second of Thor's pink mouth

Loki lets his head hang back,lost in the sensation of Thor's hot mouth around his cock.He'd love to fuck that pretty mouth hard,but he does have other plans. He looks back down at his nephew, noticing that he's already stroking his own cock in time with the bobbing of his head

He waits for a moment and then, slow and languidly, he leans forward, brings his face near his nephew's. Thor has his eyes shut, doesn't notice Loki reach out a hand until his long fingers are tangled into his hair, pulling his head back.

"Slutty child, have you not learnt anything about patience, yet?"

"Uncle,please,"he stutters desperately,scrabbling at Loki's bare thighs.He doesn't want this to end prematurely."I'm sorry!I'll do whatever you say!"His uncle chuckles softly.He has the boy right where he wants him,breathless and needy,begging for whatever Loki chooses to give him

"Whatever I say?" Loki taunts, tightening his grip in Thor's soft hair, making the boy wince.

"Anything! Please, I just- please,I need you!" Thor whines, fingers bruising on Loki's creamy thighs. Loki hums, kissing his nephew's temple.

"Will you get on the bed for me, darling?

Thor scrambles to obey,clambering up onto the bed.He gets on his hands and knees, arching his back and showing his ass temptingly. Loki reaches into the drawer of his nightstand, finding a bottle of lube and a condom. He spreads the firm cheeks of Thor's ass,teasing his virgin hole

Thor's already making the nicest sounds Loki has ever heard, face tucked into the crook of his elbow and ass pushing back on the teasing touch.

"Eager child," Loki laughs and bites on a firm cheek, sneaking the tip of a finger inside. Thor moans and jerks away in instinct.

"It's okay," his uncle croons. "Let me get you nice and wet." He coats his fingers with lube and gently rubs at Thor's hole again until his nephew is pushing his ass back into his touch.Thor whimpers and grabs at the sheets as Loki slides his finger in, going deeper this time

Thor tenses a little, but he relaxes again and soon he's starting moving his hips again, asking for more. Loki takes his sweet time preparing him, peppering his back and ass with sucking little kisses. Thor's voice picks up in volume. Sweet, choked little pleas leaving his lips.

"Mmm, you look ravishing," Loki groans. What his nephew looks is wrecked, his hole stretched wide around three of Loki's long fingers. "I think you may be ready for me now. What do you think, Thor?" he asked, starting to tear open the wrapper of the condom.

"Wait,"Thor whimpers.

Loki sits back on his calves immediately, ready to stop if Thor asks him to, but Thor turns to peek at him, cheeks red and lip latched between his teeth. "I want to feel you like this." He mumbles, making Loki laugh a little in surprised delight

"Are you sure?"he asks softly,caressing Thor's hip."Yes," his nephew moans.

"I want to feel you cum when you fuck me." Loki swats Thor's ass, leaving a handprint on his tanned skin.

"Such language," he chided."Do you need to be punished?"

"Whatever.Just don't stop," Thor begs

Loki has to bite on his tongue not to laugh at his nephew's enthusiasm. He throws aside the condom. He leans over Thor, holding himself up with a hand propped on the mattress and he kisses behind his ear as he starts easing inside, shushing him when Thor whines lowly.

He takes it slow and easy. Maybe Thor has taken a girl once, but Loki can tell he's never had a cock in his ass before.His nephew bites his forearm,trying not to be loud, but Loki wants none of that.He wraps his hand in Thor's hair and pulls his head back."Let me hear you,my lovely"

Thor groans, pushes up on his elbows, back against Loki's chest. "Okay, okay..." he mumbles out of breath. Turns his head to the side to look at his uncle, eyes dark and heady. "More, please," he breathes, hips moving in little jerky motions.

And Loki obliges him. Slow and steady at first, then harder and rougher as his nephew adjusts to his cock. They are both panting hard as Loki pounds into him. "Fuck! I'm getting close," Thor moans.

"Turn over," rasps his uncle. "I want to see your face when you cum."

Loki is on him again on seconds. Thor's seeking hands pulling him against him in a sweaty embrace. He moans loudly when Loki enters him again, head thumping back on the pillow.

"Yeah..like this. Let me hear you," Loki groans into Thor's ear, grip tightening on his nephew's hips.

Thor squirms underneath his uncle, whimpering every time Loki hits his prostate.

"Please,can I touch myself?" he begs, hands clenching desperately at his sides. Loki tilts his head, considering his nephew's request.

"Hmmm, you've been a very obedient boy so far... Very well."

Thor's hand on himself is fervent, pulling out his climax in rapid-quick strokes. Loki's whispering in his ear, inciting him on, praising him, telling him how good he is, how beautiful, how lovely. Thor cums with a breathless keen, clenching and trebling around and beneath him.  


Thor goes limp for a minute, sticky hand lying on his belly. As he catches his breath, he glances up at his uncle. Deliberately, he runs his fingers through the mess on his skin. He looks his uncle squarely in the eye as he brings his fingers to his lips and licks them clean.

Loki's eyes flutter closed for a second and when he opens them again he glares at his boy. "Little minx." He growls and gives a hard thrust, searching Thor's lips for a heated kiss. It's not long before he feels the telltale pressure in his loins and he comes with a breathy moan.

Loki closes his eyes for a moment, catching his breath. Thor's fingers stroke his cheek tentatively.

"Not to be greedy, but can we do this again?" his nephew asks quietly. Loki smiles.

"If you behave, you'll get rewarded. If you don't, then the answer is no."

"I'll be good, Uncle," Thor promises breathlessly, smiling. Not one of his get-out-of-trouble-because-I'm-cute grins, a real smile that has Loki smiling at him in return.

"I'm tired," Loki groans.

"Can I rest with you?" Thor asks.

"All right," his uncle says, pulling him close.

Loki presses snug behind him, arm nice and tight at his waist and his nose is tickling on Thor's nape. Warm little pecks get pressed on his shoulder and Thor sighs,tangling their fingers on his belly, eyes falling shut as if lulled and he thinks he might be in love with his uncle.


End file.
